


shots

by harryisqueen



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: Roman wasn't so sure why he was so scared of shots. He just knew he was.





	shots

It was almost time for their yearly physical exam and flu shots the sides got every year. Roman usually tried to make sure Patton scheduled him separately. This year Roman had not been so lucky to get an appointment separate from the others.  
  
     The day had finally come for his checkup and shot Roman was trying to come up with ANY excuse to get out of having to go to the doctor with the others. To get his shot. He knew Virgil would take the absolute piss out of him if he found out he was scared of getting a simple shot. He knew Logan Patton would be sympathetic with him but Virgil would definitely taunt him. Brave prince Roman should not so scared of something so silly anyhow  
  
He had been trying to convince Patton to let him reschedule. Patton refused.

“It was hard enough to get an appointment for us to get checkups I’m sure whatever you’re trying to avoid in this checkup isn’t so bad.”

But it was. Well in Roman’s eyes it was. Needles and shots terrified him and he was not sure why.  
  
Roman was dragging his feet as they entered the doctor’s office.

“Yes we have 4 appointments with Dr.Chandler  4 4:15 4:30 and 5,” Patten said to the receptionist at the front desk with his ever-present bright smile on his face.

“Okay a doctor will be right with you,” the receptionist said back with a smile.

Roman nervously sat down to wait for the nurse to call him back.  
  
They called Virgil back first then Patton. Then came his turn. The checkup part was first which was not so terrible. They measured his height and weight and such nothing special. But as the check up and the shot he had to get drew nearer he got progressively more nervous as the minutes ticked on. He could already feel the tears welling in his eyes and himself struggling to breathe at the very thought of the shot he had to get.  
  
 As Roman followed the nurse down the hall to where they gave everyone the shots the lump in his throat got thicker and thicker. He knew if he tried to speak to anyone he would burst into tears and a full-on panic attack. When they reached the room Virgil and Patton were already there waiting for their turn to get the dreaded shot. Roman took a seat next to Patton and swallowed nervously. Patton being the chatty kind friend he was asked how his checkup went.

“Good” roman managed the lump in his throat almost painful as his eyes burned with unshed tears.

They called Virgil up for his shot and Roman tried his best to tell himself “it would be okay” and “there was really no need to be scared.” Roman couldn’t really help it though something in him was just terrified of shots and needles.  
  
They called Patton back and Roman knew the inevitable was coming soon. Then it did. The tall nurse with curly blonde hair piled atop her head called his name. As Roman stood up on shaky legs, he repeatedly swallowed trying to get rid of the ever-present lump in his throat. He sat down in the chair to get his shot as the nurse went to go get everything. Roman opened his mouth to try to breathe in but It came out rattled and shaky and hurt his ribs. He could see Patton and Virgil make their way back over to the waiting chairs. Patton gave him a friendly wave and Roman didn’t have the energy to return it.  
  
  
The nurse finally came back with a little box that Roman knew had that dreaded syringe in it. She turned to him and asked him to roll up his sleeve. Then she withdrew the syringe from the box and roman felt his breathing pick up. He did not want this shot. He did not want it. He did not want it. He did not want it. He felt hot tears trailing down his tears and the distant voice of the nurse talking to him but it felt like he was under water and he literally couldn’t breathe.

Roman kept trying to inhale breaths. Not being able to made him panic more. Which made it even harder to inhale. He could not hear anything but the pounding in his ears. His eyes were squeezed shut as tears leaked from them. Then he heard his name being called. He could very distantly hear it. He opened his eyes and Virgil and Patton were in front of him. Concern on both their faces. Roman kept trying to inhale and exhale but it was not working he could not get air in.

“Roman please listen to me” he heard a voice say to him.

He recognized the voice as Virgil. He glanced at him as Virgil continued speaking.

“C’mon Roman Deep breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth.”  
  
Roman tried this inhale-exhale. His chest felt so tight he thought it might explode. Then Virgil’s voice came again

“C’mon Roman follow my breathing.”

“Inhale” Virgil inhaled through his nose

“then exhale” he released the breath from his mouth.

Roman continued to follow Virgil’s breathing. In through the nose. Out through the mouth. He eventually managed to calm down enough to be able to speak. “

Thanks” Roman barely mumbled as he wiped at the tears in his eyes.  
\

Virgil had a relieved smile on his face.

“Roman are you okay” Patton spoke up seeming worried and panicked.

“Yeah I’m fine just not too fond of shots I guess” Roman mumbled embarrassed.

“Oh kiddo you should’ve told me I could’ve asked if they would give you the nasal type,” Patton said sympathy laced thickly in his words.

Roman’s eyes flicked to Virgil where he sat quietly just watching Roman.

“I’m really sorry about that,” Roman said finally finding his whole voice.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for” Virgil spoke up.

“Oh” was Roman’s lame response.

Logan walked up to the three of them where they were sitting

“You guys ready to go?” Logan asked.

“Yeah Roman will come back in a couple weeks to get the nasal stuff” Virgil replied standing up.

Roman was surprised Virgil was not taunting him. He knew Virgil had helped calm him down. And honestly, he was grateful to have a friend like Virgil.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Check out my Liam Payne Fanfic "real" if you want!


End file.
